Conscientious Decisions
by Kris-is-love
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. I had everything I wanted. So, why was it I was craving him so badly? Slash. Narusasu. Chapters in alphebetical order.


**Author: Krisislove**

**Title: Conscientious Decisions**

**Word Count: 1258**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I'm only borrowing.**

**Summary: Sasuke is the singer for a famous band from America. When he meets another band from Germany on his European tour, he comes across some pretty amazing talent. And comes across one Uzumaki Naruto. Things go neatly to hell from there.**

**Warnings: Drug usage, Swearing, and Slash. I will not get flamed for those of you who don't like that kind of thing.**

**Note: Hi everyone! My name is Kris, and this is my first fanfic on this site! I'm happy to say that Naruto is my favorite manga/anime and that Kishimoto is a god! I only hope that I can put his characters to good use. And used they will be! Anyway…without further ado…here's Conscientious Decisions!**

**Chapter I: Admiration**

_Admiration: noun 1.) a feeling of wonder, pleasure, or approval; 2.) the act of looking on or contemplating with pleasure; 3.) an object of wonder, pleasure, or approval._

I set the phone down on the table next to me, watching as the screen's light turned off after a moment. It beeped a moment later, just as I knew it would, to tell me I had missed a call. If I had cared enough about it, I would have ended the insistent noise with one push of a button. As it were, I didn't care enough. In fact, I didn't care at all.

It wasn't the first time I had missed his calls, nor the first time I had ignored them. He was used to it by now, I was sure. I was busy, and he didn't want to be a bother. He tried, I know.

"Sasuke?" I turned to the blonde sitting next to me when she said my name. Her head was laid down on the make-up desk and she looked up at me with gleaming eyes. But what exactly her eyes were gleaming with, I wasn't sure. Drugs came foremost into my mind. She was high on something, as most of them were. I was accustomed to the many girls sent back stage after shows, and their various states of dress and consciousness. She was not a surprise.

After shooting her a glare, I turned back to the mirror in front of me. My face was heavily made up with dark eyeliner and cover-up. I was pretty pale to begin with, and I would only look more so on stage. I took the brush from the eye shadow case and smeared some more black across my lids. My hair was spiked in its normal fashion, the black intensified by the gel, and my bangs fell over my face. I was wearing a simple black band t-shirt--I had gotten it in Japan the last time we visited--and a dark blue scarf was slung loosely around my neck. I couldn't see my jeans, but knew that they were hanging from my hips in all their ripped and weather-worn glory.

All in all, I look exactly as I had the night before. Put a microphone in my hand and I would transform myself into the very man I had become every night for the past week and a half.

I stared at myself in distaste.

"Uchiha!" I bit the inside of my lip when someone pounded on the door to my room. I could hear Gaara outside, talking to Kiba, the one who was doing the pounding.

"I'll be out in a second!" I yelled back. I dropped the brush back on the table and slipped out of the chair I was sitting in. I had to lift the girls legs up to get my shoes that were trapped under her feet, but she didn't otherwise move. She was too stoned to do much of anything except sit there. She didn't even notice me grab my wallet from her hand and walk out of the room. I imagine she'll still be sitting there when we're done with this show.

"Took you long enough." Kiba said as I closed the door behind me. I tucked the wallet into my back pocket, and slid my hands into my black fingerless gloves.

"…hn." I responded and motioned for him and Gaara to follow me down the hall.

I walked swiftly down the hallway to the stairs leading to the stage. We were currently underneath the stadium so the walls and floor were all concrete. I was used to being backstage at concerts, as they were usually my own, so the gray didn't stun me. The florescent lights above my head gave everything an eerie orange glow though, and I found myself wanting to get out of the place quickly.

"Oto's on now, so we'll have to wait a while before we go on. I'd say another two or three minutes." Gaara said as we climbed the stairs to join the others in a room behind the stage. I nodded to him and grabbed the microphone that was shoved into my hands by one of the techs working for us.

I listened to the band that was playing now. They were good, not great, but good. In time they would get better, but that was every band. I remember a few years ago when we were the ones opening for someone much larger, much more well known. I remember how scared I was.

I turned to watch Gaara tune his bass, and Kiba throw his drum sticks in the air before catching them again. The only other person with us was sitting on the small couch with his guitar laying across his knees. Neji looked up a moment later to smirk at me. I smirked right back.

And then the background music stopped, and the amateurs filed back behind the curtains and metal scaffolding. I nodded to them, knowing each one by name, but not talking to anyone in particular. We didn't have time for that. The crowd was already cheering, and I could tell they were going to get restless real quickly. Columbus was just that kind of city. Midwestern kids who were overly excited that a band as popular as we were would come play for them.

"You ready?" Neji said to me as he stood up and came to rest beside Gaara, Kiba and me. I nodded my head once more before we were cued on, and we stepped out into the bright stage lights that temporarily blinded me.

The cheering grew louder and I wondered vaguely if he was out there, watching me. I hadn't listened to his messages yet, but I had a feeling that he was standing in the crowd tonight. He wouldn't have missed this. He hadn't missed a show since we started going out.

It didn't matter, because I planned on breaking up with him soon anyway. He was too clingy, but that's what I get for pursuing a relationship with a fan. His name was Kabuto and he has been in love with me since he first heard me sing back in 2003. Or, at least, that's what he said. I didn't believe him though.

I tossed the microphone back and forth between my left and right hand as I walked to the front of the stage, centered myself between Gaara and Neji, and smirked at all the screaming fan girls in the front row. I was thankful for the earpieces I received earlier, because I think their squeals could very easily deafen me.

"What's up, Columbus!?" I yelled into the microphone, and I got a cheer in return. I smiled sincerely then, the adrenaline of all the people in the crowd washing over me. I lived for these moments. When I could feel the energy in the room. I took a deep breath in, smelling my own cologne. I turned to my band mates and nodded to all of them in turn. We already had our line up for the evening so I didn't have to tell them which song to start.

I heard the rhythmic timing of the drums first, before the guitar and bass joined for the intro to the first song. It wasn't a single, but everyone in the crowd knew it anyway and shouts and catcalls rose even above the music.

And I put the microphone to my mouth, because that's what I did every night. And I sang the first note with an energy that only possessed me when I was on stage.

Because that was who I was.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The popular.

The wanted.

The admired.

**Note: I know it's short, but not much really happened in this chapter. I would imagine the chapters with get longer when I'm done with all the introductions and things. Anyway, how did you like it? I hope I did well. I love Sasuke, he's probably my favorite Naruto character. This chapter actually didn't go exactly how I wanted it to, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review, because that's what keeps starving authors going.**

**Kris**


End file.
